Line hangers are commonly used to secure lines, such as cables and transmission lines, to the framework of support structures, such as antenna towers. Lines are routed upward from the base of the antenna tower to communicate with telecommunications devices positioned above the base either at the tower apex or at an intermediate location. Generally, each line is attached to the antenna tower by a large number of line hangers mounted at periodically-spaced locations along its height. Antenna towers may reach several hundred feet in height with line hangers mounted at about three feet intervals. After the line hangers have been installed, the line is strung and engaged with the line hangers. Certain line hangers are constructed to be stackable such that multiple line hangers can be interlocked to extend outwardly from the antenna tower. Stacked line hangers significantly increase the number of lines that can be routed up the antenna tower by making efficient use of the available attachment points.
Conventional line hangers suffer from significant deficiencies and shortcomings. In particular, most line hangers are complex structures that are costly to manufacture due to the costs of raw materials, manufacturing equipment and labor. In addition, conventional line hangers require a large amount of auxiliary hardware, such as screws, bolts, nuts and washers. Stacked line hangers may require at least partial disassembly of existing line hangers to add another line. As a result, running lines along the height of antenna towers is time-consuming, labor-intensive and expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a line hanger characterized by a simple, inexpensive construction.